


Crushed hopes.

by ThatOneAwkwardHorse



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Child Death, Child Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, King Ghidorah Lives, M/M, Parents, They also are shit parents like, and regrows that, and rodan is pissed, current King Ghidorah/Rodan, fun for everyone, ghidorah looses a head, lets fuck again then, mourning parents, they just think what ever kids dead, wow what a shocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardHorse/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardHorse
Summary: Through a tough battle, Rodan and Ghidorah lose their young. Crushed. Although Ghidorah decides that this isn't such a bad blow (they were only eggs, after all), the quickly notice that this is more than just a set back to their partner.Basically, Ghidorah learns how to be caring for their unhatched young and also get to comfort Rodan.
Relationships: King Ghidorah/Rodan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Crushed hopes.

A pair of razor-sharp fangs lunged down, latching onto the slippery armor. It wasn’t too hard to pierce the makeshift amniotic sack, which the middle head quickly tore from their missing brother, a ripping noise emitting into the surrounding area. A growl rumbled in the back of the leader’s throat as a thick liquid burst from the covering as it was split from its attachment. The middle head dropped the sack to the floor, groaning as he felt his sibling start to regenerate. First, his tongue pierced the muscle, thrashing violently as if trying to ward off a predator from getting close to the healing stump. Soon, bone and tissue started being pushed from the flesh where he’d been ripped, sending an agonizing pain down through his spine, reaching from his nerves to his brothers. Making them squirm in pain, trying to subdue it. Tendrils started forming and thrashing from the left head’s muscles, stiffening to horns as the top of his skull joined and fused together, his jaw snapping into place. His neck twisted and cracked into its original form. Golden scales started to rush up, covering his neck and head, flowing over him as if his muscles were a waterbed and his scales a rushing river. He could feel all the little muscles and organs start to form and fuse back together, air rushing into their lungs as his windpipe finally attached back together. Growls of agony came from each head as, ultimately, his brain finished forming, completing the process.

“Took you long enough….” Ni growled, raising himself back up, Ichi mimicking Ni. San returned the words with a small, clearly peeved, growl, signifying he would willingly make Ni need to undergo the same process if he kept talking. Ni gladly returned the challenge, lowering himself to snarl at the younger of the two, his eyes squinting into that of a glare.

Their glares and snarls were not halted by their older brother, but rather by the soft whimpers only a few feet from them. Oh. Right. Their partner lay there in the bedding, his head rested down on the edge of it, and his eyes filled with sorrow. They were sure that, if he could, he would be sobbing right now. Unfortunately for him, whimpers were the best he would be able to achieve. Their gazes travelled to what he has protectively wrapped around. There lies a clutch of, what was once, eggs. They had been crushed. A gooey, almost lava-like yolk covered the nest. Eggshells were broken, their edges sharp and unforgiving. The thing that once protected the growing young was now scattered everywhere in the nest, their contents spilt out. Well, Ghidorah thought, those certainly didn’t do their job correctly. Upon closer inspection, the hydra had noticed a few forming fetuses. They were so lifeless. Were these weak, armorless, fragile beings supposed to be theirs? Or frankly, even their mates? They were so small and helpless. Maybe these were just duds. Perhaps it was good that Godzilla randomly decided to try and kill them.

An annoyed snort came from each head. Godzilla. The weak king wanted a rematch when he found out Ghidorah was alive and well. Especially after he had figured out, they had not only become mates with his adopted brother but also successfully mated and had young with him. Thankfully, when he had arrived, he was alone. The queen wasn’t there to assist him. Ghidorah would more easily be able to take him, especially with Rodan’s help. Maybe that was why he attacked their young, so he wouldn’t be so outnumbered when they grew like he was then. Perhaps he didn’t want such healthy genes on this planet. Whatever the reasoning, this certainly could have gone worse. They or their mate could have perished in battle. The young did not have consciousness yet, they wouldn’t have cared. Besides, they could just mate Rodan again. Ghidorah knew that, provided both lived long enough, once their first batch had fully grown, they would need to partake in copulation once again to have another. There was no guarantee that their first batch would survive anyway, especially in such a harsh world and vastly different parents. They would need to regularly have more. Maybe having kids was selfish. Having them at all could be detrimental to their health and well being just from them and their partners’ different genes. Whatever. Once they were old enough, their young would have to deal with themselves. They didn’t care what happened to their offspring. As long as their partner was alive and still going into season, they could have as many kids as they wanted. It didn’t bother them, their genes would live on.

Rodan, however, was still huddled around the broken mess. He was shuddering, his whimpers growing in volume and sorrow. It was indeed a sad sight to see. The hydra stepped closer, lowering their heads to his own. The smell of rotten eggs and sulphur was strongly emitting from the pile of ravaged eggs resting in the nest, so much so that they couldn’t help but gag slightly at the smell. Rodan’s gaze rested on the battered eggs, unmoving. They stared into those eyes, the ones they loved so much. They were usually so filled with life, and love, hope, excitement… overall joy. But, now they were almost empty… he stared right through them, not meeting their gaze. That was when they realized the loss of their young was much more to him than a slight inconvenience of time and energy. Each head let a calming chirr ring out, which made the bird lift his head, his broken eyes looking into their worried ones. They saw it. That was the look he had when he had thought Godzilla killed them. Utter heartbreak.

They looked at him for a moment, until he averted his gaze once again, resting his head back on the edge of the nest. Each head raised themselves, looking at each other, starting a telepathic conversation on what to do. They hated seeing him like this. It hurt them. The best they could think to do was try and console him. Another chirring noise escaped them as they began to make their way around him, ending up behind him. Each head looked down upon his still form, their tails swishing with anticipation and worry. The hydra lowered themselves, plopping down heavily next to him. Their right-wing was folded at their side, and their left-wing wrapping around Rodan’s side, pulling him up to them. He jumped slightly at the sudden touch and force pushing him, but quickly realized who it was, and let himself fall limp again. His head dragged against the volcanic floor as they brought him close. He wasn’t shaking as much anymore, but he sure as hell wasn’t any less broken or upset. Why not? Usually, cuddles instantly brought his mood up. Had he needed more affections from them to cheer him up?

Ghidorah was still not entirely sure on his customs, or how to cheer him up. They had been partners for a little over a year and a half, but still had much to learn about the small firebird and all of his Earth customs. Maybe what he was doing was some sort of funeral thing out of respect, and they were disrupting him. Then again, had that been the case, he wouldn’t be nearly as upset, and probably would have snapped at them by now, telling them this was important or something like that. He had snapped at them for messing up customs or rituals before, so why would now be any different? Was he genuinely sad for the loss of the eggs? They had to ask. But first, it was important to make him comfortable and feel like he could be open.

The hydra allowed a rumbling purr to come from deep within their throats and chest, each head wrapping around and rubbing on their partner. San rested himself between a crook in the bird’s thigh and his stomach, letting his throat vibrate with a calming song against Rodan’s back, hoping the gentle movement would feel like comforting nudges. Ni came up under his throat, allowing his rumbling neck to drape across the volcanic titan’s right shoulder. His head rubbed along the length of the pteranodons gullet, trying to stimulate gentle neck grooms. He always enjoyed those, no matter the situation. Eventually, the right head rested against his chest, keeping the calming purrs up. Finally, Ichi came up around his left side, his neck arching down from their body. The eldest head rubbed his cheek against their partners, his purrs turning into more of a reassuring coo. Ichi noticed he was looking back at the middle head, probably questioning their actions. So, he pulled his head more to the side, allowing the bird to turn his head to look the middle in the eyes. They were staring at each other, and although his eyes seemed less broken, they weren’t their standard comforting dandelion yellow.  
God, why did they have to be so bad at this?

Ichi cleared his throat, the firebird not reacting at all to the noise. Odd. The hydra opened his mouth before closing it again to form the proper words. A sigh exited him, and all Rodan did was slightly tilt his head in confusion. “Are you okay?” was all Ghidorah could really think would be appropriate to ask or say. Which, apparently, wasn’t good enough. Rodan pulled back, his eyes lighting in absolute shock, and his body jumping with him. This made both Ni and San quickly pull back, looking down at him with their older brother.

“What do you mean ‘am I okay’?” He snapped. His voice was shaking, and it was clear he was having a hard time forming the proper words. They all just looked at him, completely dumbfounded and shocked by his change in both body language and how he was talking. His voice was rough and rigid, and his tone was harsh. Hurt. “Of course, I’m not! My children are dead! Our children are dead!” He hissed out, his words breaking from the knots in his throat. Whimpers began slowly emitting from his beak once again, his breathing pattern shaky and heavy. “Not only that,” he started, his fire flaring up in both anger and sorrow. “But the kaiju I thought I could trust more than anything was the one who killed them!” Ouch. That one kinda hurt them. They had always thought they were the ones he trusted most, although they supposed it made more sense for the titan that had been there his whole life, helped him survive when he was young, to be the one he trusted the most. “Gojira was my brother, Ghidorah. I feel like this is the worst thing he could have done to betray me… besides taking you with them….” His voice was soft now. Just as broken, but soft. His gaze fell to the floor, and his head followed suit.

They had only realized in that little moment just how much this event had hit him. They supposed that could make sense, the creature you trusted the most coming in and in one fell swoop taking something you worked hard to build. They would probably kill Keizer if he had done anything to ruin progress they had made on this world. But still, these were barely formed. He had laid, and would probably go back into season soon. Mating was always an option. It would be a different batch with different odds, but they would still have kids nonetheless.

Ghidorah watched their mate for another moment, before draping themselves over him again. Ni pressed against his chest once more, San rested over his back and stomach, and Ichi was on his left shoulder again, his face next to the birds like prior. They closed their eyes, using their necks to press and pull him closer, holding him as firmly as they could. He gave a stifled noise before more whimpers escaped him. His neck turned, and he used his beak to bring the middle head close to his chest. He was shivering once again, presumably from his whimpers and cries of sadness. They were so confused. What should they do? A moment ago, he was yelling at them, ranting. Now he was trying his best to have them cover him. Hide him from the world. They supposed it may be smart to do what he wanted, so they tried their best to wrap their necks over his body, their left-wing unfurling more than prior and draping over him. Their tails curled around the front of him, pushing him away from the nest. He didn’t need that constant reminder right now.

Rodan pulled Ichi closer, holding the middle head as close as he could, even using a wing to keep him there, hugging the length of his neck close to him as if he were some sort of Teddy Bear. The middle head was surprised by this action, but he allowed his muscles to relax, allowing the bird to do whatever he pleased with the leader’s neck. He knew the fire titan wouldn’t do anything terrible, they trusted him.

“It’s okay.” Ichi finally mumbled out, rubbing what parts of him were free against the bird, his siblings doing the same on their respective areas. “We can always just have more.” San started, his eyes starting to shut, his body leaning into the warmth their mate was giving off. It was so relaxing, and they swore they could fall asleep right there from it. “It isn’t that big of a deal.” Ni finished, small purrs exiting as their muscles started to completely relax.

That was when he snapped. His heat instantly sweltered, starting to get too hot for comfort, and he began to push Ichi away, trying to snake out of their grip. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” he asked, turning his head back as best he could to give them a harsh and aggressive glare, a growl resounding in his throat.

In response to his sudden aggression, Ghidorah reared their heads up, pulling their wing off of him and holding it up defensively. When he did nothing more than growl and snarl at them, they slowly let their wing rest back down on him, feeling him flinch at the random touch. Their heads relaxed as well, lowering back down somewhat. Each head was still raised highly and elegantly, but in less of a threatened position. They thought for a moment, not wanting to upset the bird more, before Ichi opened his maw to answer. “We mean you shouldn’t grieve so greatly for them.” He started, their eyes showing how genuine they were in their words. “They were far too early to feel pain. It didn’t hurt them at all.” He continued, before San picked up after him. “You’ll go back into heat soon, right?” San asked, a slight excitement to his tone at the thought of being able to mount the bird again. “We can have more hatchlings then. No big deal,” Ni picked up, pressing his muzzle tenderly to the others warm neck.

Rodan looked at them in shock. They really didn’t know, did they? He supposed he’d have to explain it to them. The bird took in a heavy sigh, bringing his clawed wing up to gently rub Ni’s golden neck in return of the nuzzle. The action shocked the hydra, Rodan’s mood changing rapidly once again. They realized that they really needed to get used to these changes. “It may not seem like a big deal to you, but it’s one of the worst things that could happen to me….” he mumbled, his voice calm and raspy from the mourning whimpers. “Those eggs signified our love, Ghidorah. They shouldn’t have been possible but they were.” He started, his expression changing from that of a calm one to a crestfallen one. At the change of his demeanor, the other two heads pressed and rubbed against him in an attempt to make him continue, to which he obliged. “We may not have known them, but I still loved them. They were my-” he stopped, correcting himself. “Our young. That was enough for me.” Rodan rested his head on the left head’s neck, a tiny coo echoing. “That was the first batch. They were only laid a couple of weeks ago, and they were already destroyed. Shows a lot about us, huh?” he asked, a stifled laugh accompanying the question.

Ghidorah frankly didn’t know how to respond to… any of what he had just said. They had never really thought of it that way. To them, their young had only been to pass on genetics, keep their bloodline alive. They figured they and Rodan would just take care of this clutch until they were old enough to go off and find their own partners. Make their own nests. Cause their own destruction. They never really felt the need to care too deeply about them or create a bond with them. But, it made sense. The stronger the relationship, the higher your want to protect, and the more likely the young would be to make it to adulthood. He did have many valid points. They guessed this would show their physical love but also their emotional attachment. Working together to properly raise young and make sure they survived as a pair wasn’t standard in Earth species, they had noticed. Those inferior species. They thought for a moment, saying nothing. Maybe he was right. The reason so many Earth’s species died was due to their lack of intelligence. Not only that, but the second greatest species on Earth besides the titans themselves had done precisely what Rodan wanted. The most successful were loved by their progenitors and whose progenitors took good care of them, building bonds and listening. Kinda like what they had with Rodan. Maybe this process was supposed to start this early for the best results? They weren’t sure.

The hydra allowed a chuckle to exit from each head, their wing pulling their partner close to them once more. Small rubs and licks were given along his upper body, to which he gave happy chirps to each and every one. After a moment of this physical affection, Ghidorah raised their heads, looking over at the nest. It was the same as when they first saw it. Eggshells broke, some forming young scattered along its walls, and yolk covering the base of it. A small pang ached in their heart when they saw that. They didn’t know why. It was the exact same as before, the only thing different was their angle.

They felt their partner wiggle and decided they could worry about that later. For now, they had a mate to both cheer up and keep happy. Every head let out a small, playful growl, before bending back down and attacking him with nuzzles, licks, and nips. He lay on their side, wiggling around at their gentle yet playful touches. For a few moments, his mind was distracted, entirely focused on the giant hydra who had him wrapped in their grasp. They were his everything, and vice versa. And, despite how bad of a blow this was for Rodan, he realized some of their words held truth. As long as he had them, and them him, he knew everything would turn out okay.

Godzilla, however, would do everything in his power to completely wipe his nemesis from this Earth. After all, in his mind, Ghidorah couldn’t change, and never would. He hated hurting the firebird, but in the end, he thought that so long as that hydra had him in their grasp, Rodan would never be safe. So, naturally, his goal was to eradicate them and their spawn. After all, monsters only make monsters.


End file.
